A Nelena Love Story You're My Obsession:Chapt 1
by vespersxgoodbye
Summary: Selena Gomez had a fabulous life with Joe Jonas,  and were very much 'in love'.  What Selena didnt know was how much Joe's other brother loved her.   Nick Jonas...  In 'You're my obssession', there will be drama, tragedy, cliffhanging moments.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV:  
My brothers had it all. They were popular, "hot", and got ALL the girls. I myself, being their brother should be popular too, right? WRONG. I didnt have anyone. No one liked me, no one cared & barely anyone even knew my name. I'm Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and this is my story.

Im obsessed with my bro's gf. Joe.. he had everything i've ever wanted since middle school. All the girls loved him, all the guys wanted to BE him. I wanted to be him. Grade 7 was his year, and so far high school's been pretty good to him too.

I was fine in middle school, I had my group of friends. But I just HAD to go to the same high school as my brother. My ex-friend, her name was Selena Marie Gomez... Sweet sweet Selena. I met her in grade 9. She was just like me. No one cared about her, except me. I loved her, still do. Im obsessed with her. I know everything about her. I wanted her to be mine, still do today. But Joe wanted her as well. It's the beggining of grade 11 and they're still going strong. They were voted "Cutest Couple" last year in the yearbook. Gross right? THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME. He knew I loved her; & just because he knew he could take her away from me, he did. Plus he makes out with her right in front of me, just to tempt me. Everything I ever had with her, is gone now. She doesnt know who I am, doesnt care and thinks im disgusting. Its been 2 years of heartache & she has NO clue. My heart belongs to her, she stole it. And there's nothing she can do to stop me from wanting her.

Idc, I have no more respect for my brother. I cannot stand him at all. Sometimes, I believe life would be better if he was dead...


	2. Chapter 2

Selena's POV:

I walked down the halls with me and my best friend Taylor. First day of grade 11. It was going to be MY year, I could tell. Freshman smell was everwhere, im not a bully but I dont like newbies. There were new faces everywhere, which made me feel sick. This was going to be a great high school year, though.

"Oohhh, check HIM out!" said Tay. I loved her sooo much. A light spirit, & she's always been there for me. I watched her smile at the freshman, while she showed them their way around. She could sometimes be a little too nice for my taste, but opposites attract. We walked to our lockers when I felt someone's warm hands wrap around my tiny waste; and an instant smile formed on my face.

"Happy reunion baby," Joe whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him, and kissed his lips.

"Happy reunion..." I smiled.

"You guys need to cut it out with the pda," Miley laughed. Another good friend. Joe smiled and hugged her and Taylor.

"This year is going to rock!" he said. he looked at me and winked, I put my face towards the ground so no one would see me blushing. The bell rang and people rushed around while the freshies loooked lost and scared. I smiled to myself.

"Better get going to class," Tay said to me.  
"Catcha later Swifty," I said as I hugged her. While halls started getting abandoned, Joe caught up to me.

"Babe, come with me, I gotta little surprise for you.." he pulled me towards him.

"What is it?" I asked.

**Nick**  
I woke up to me dog barking at me.

"Ugh... shut up Elvis!" I groaned & put my head under my pillow. As I dozed off to sleep once again he started barking again. It was 9:23 a.m.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT..!" I said to myself. First day of grade 11, and im late. I jumped out of bed, and had no time shower.

"Great... late & im going to look horrible." I put on anything I could find, and ran downstairs. I grabbed the healthiest thing I could find; an apple... God not even my freeking brother could wake me up. I put it in my mouth while fixing my pants and belt, still didnt have a shirt on. So I ran uptairs quickly and put on a normal white tee. Grabbed my empty backpack, and headed out the door. A new year, and another year hating on my brother. Also wanting to kiss his girlfriend SELENA everywhere till I couldnt handle it anymore. Can we say DRAMA?


End file.
